


Harry's Happy Ever After

by BrianJustin4Ever



Series: 12 Days of Christmas Challenge [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ginny Bashing, HP: EWE, Homophobia, Infidelity, M/M, Ron Bashing, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:38:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that his marriage is over, Harry is done denying himself what he truly wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry's Happy Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> For the 12 days of Christmas Challenge at the HPFC forums. I had to write my OTP. I don't really have a OTP, just a lot of favorites, so I chose a pairing that I love, but have never written a story for. I also chose one that was pretty rare: Kingsley/Harry  
> Also, I may continue this. Maybe explore fatherhood with the two of them. Not sure yet.

Harry sat in the dark as he drank Firewhiskey. He just couldn't believe it. He stayed faithful to Ginny throughout their whole marriage. Even when he realized he had feelings for someone other than his wife, he never once even considered cheating on her. You don't cheat on your spouse. That was something Harry believed with his heart.

Ginny obviously didn't share the same sentiment, though. She had no problem shagging various guys connected to her team. Harry didn't know how long it had been going on for, but it finally came out in the open the previous week.

Harry was supposed to be out of Britain for Auror business, but he finished his mission early. When he got home, all seemed quiet. He didn't even know if Ginny was home. He went up to their room to lay down—the mission took a lot out of him—and walked in on the Holyhead Harpies captain shagging Ginny, doggy-style.

"Harry!" she had screamed.

They quickly moved away from each other, covering up their indecency with a blanket.

"Harry, I'm so, so sorry," she had with tears in her eyes.

Harry looked into her eyes. He saw the crocodile tears and the truth. There was no remorse whatsoever in her eyes. She might have been sorry for getting caught, but she wasn't sorry for the actual act of cheating.

Ron had blamed him for Ginny's infidelity. According to Ron, he should have given her what she needed.

Harry had shouted. "Her not getting what she needed doesn't give her the right to cheat! She should have talked to me! That's what a wife would normally do in that kind of situation!"

Harry wasn't too surprised about Ron's reaction. His friendship had always been a bit on the fickle side, and in his eyes, his baby sister could do no wrong. Too bad he didn't realize that his baby sister was all grown up and should take responsibility for her actions.

Hermione had stood on Harry's side, even facing off against her husband for him. Harry was touched by Hermione's loyalty, but he didn't want to come between her and Ron.

Hermione shrugged while she sadly smiled. "If Ron can condone Ginny cheating, and actually blame you for it, part of me has to wonder what he's doing behind my back. If there is ever a sign he's been unfaithful he better watch out," she warned in a calm voice, and Harry felt scared for Ron if he was to ever stray.

All of this brought Harry to the present. He shouldn't be wallowing. He knew Ginny wasn't what he wanted, but he stayed out of sense of loyalty.

Ginny flat out told him she wasn't going to have kids until she retired from the Harpies, and Harry had always wanted to have a big family as soon as possible. If they had talked about it and compromised, it wouldn't have been so bad. Ginny had made the decision though, and what Harry wanted didn't matter to her.

It was for the best that the marriage was over. Now Harry didn't have to feel guilty for going after what _he_ wanted. He owed it to himself to go after what he wanted.

~ ~

When Harry first became an Auror, with Kingsley's recommendation, he worked hard to prove himself. Despite being the defeater of Voldemort, a lot of the wizards and witches he interacted with didn't believe he deserved the title of Auror. After all, he never finished school. It didn't matter what kind of experience he had on the field.

It didn't help his case that everyone knew of his close friendship to Kingsley, the man who stood up for him and gave him the job of Auror. They spent hours in the evening talking to each other. That had gotten close during the war, especially after Remus married, and Harry did everything he could in order to not lose that friendship.

It was laughable, especially considering Ginny's extramarital affairs, but when he said he had stayed late at the office, she accused him of cheating. It didn't matter that he said he had been talking to Kingsley; she thought that was simply a cover story. Frankly, she should have more concerned about Kingsley's place in Harry's life; Kingsley was, and had always been, the real threat.

He was one of Kingsley's biggest supporters when whether he should be the Minster permanently came up for debate. Harry didn't believe there was anyone else more suited for the job. As he pointed out, Kingsley would be fair, something that many people vouched for. He wasn't one to take bribes or turn a blind eye to the truth, not if it meant protecting the wizarding world.

The next day, he dressed as nice as he could. It was his day off. According to Kingsley, he had been working himself too hard. Kingsley showed the same treatment to the other Aurors, but they still whispered behind his back, as if Harry was being giving special treatment. He really wasn't, though. He worked just as hard as his peers, maybe even harder as he tried to prove himself.

He was going to have a chat with the Minister. It was now or never, and Harry didn't want to wait another day. He knew Kingsley felt the same. There was no doubt in his mind about that. Kingsley was an honorable man though, so he would never intrude on a marriage, and Harry was sure he was simply being a gentleman now. As far as Kingsley knew, Harry was grieving a lost marriage.

The secretary let him into Kingsley's office right away. Harry was one of the few people who had an all access pass to the Minister's office. Kingsley was writing something on parchment, and Harry patiently waited to be acknowledged. Unlike with some, this wasn't a power play to put Harry in his place. Kingsley was truly focused on his work.

"Hello, Harry," he said as he finally placed his quill down. "You're not working today. I was serious when I told you it was your day off."

"I know." Harry smiled as his heart picked up tempo. Kingsley was truly a gorgeous man with his bulging muscles and kind smile. "I'm here because I want something from you."

"What's that? You know I'll give you anything within my power."

Harry walked around Kingsley's desk, and Kingsley stood up so he towered over Harry. "What I want, more than anything in the world, is you."

He couldn't get to Kingsley, so he pulled Kingsley's head down to him. He knew it was clichéd, but when their lips connected, he saw fireworks.

Harry made a satisfied sound when Kingsley eagerly returned the kiss. He felt it down to his toes when Kingsley's strong lips worked against his.

His body felt hot, and he knew if they didn't stop now, Harry would never be able to stop, not after waiting for so long. He forced himself away from Kingsley's very talented lips, and then stepped away so he wouldn't be tempted to continue what he started.

"Like I was saying, I want you. I stayed with Ginny out of loyalty. Frankly, I'm glad she cheated. I don't feel guilty now about moving on so quickly. Please, I know you feel the same way about me. Don't turn away. Please," Harry begged.

Kingsley pulled Harry to him, and he allowed himself to be cradled by those strong arms. It was nice to be held. It was nice to feel protected. Harry had always been the protector, and he liked the idea of being the one to be protected for once.

"Harry, you were right about my feelings, but there are some things about the wizarding you still don't know."

"Like what?" Harry asked as he listened to Kingsley's heartbeat, feeling at peace for the first time in a long time.

"The British wizarding world is very discriminatory."

Harry moved away so he could meet Kingsley's eyes. "Are you forgetting I fought in a war because of the issue of blood purity?"

"No, but there are other discriminations that you aren't aware of in the British wizarding world. They are very homophobic. If we are publically together, we won't be left alone. People who have a problem with us would be allowed to do whatever they wanted because the discrimination is country based, not just a certain population like it was with the pure-blood propaganda."

"Why am I not surprised?"

They kissed softly again, but Harry's mind whirled with the new information. He decided to recruit Hermione for help.

~ ~

When he told Hermione about Kingsley and him, she didn't seem surprised.

"I promise, I never cheated."

"I didn't think you did. You are way too noble to ever be unfaithful, even if you want to. I always thought there was something between the two of you, though. I swear, when you two looked at each other, it was like everyone else in the room disappeared but each other. I'm happy for you. You deserve it, and I know Kingsley will treat you well. Also, I'm glad. Ginny was so sure you'd go running to her, beginning for forgiveness."

" _I_ need to beg for forgiveness? Is she out of her mind?"

Hermione shrugged. "In her mind, you'd realize you can't live without her. She was saying she was even going to get pregnant right away when you guys got back together. I think it was so you'd never leave, if only for the child's sake, even when she inevitably cheated again. According to her, when she talked to Ron, you'd never find anyone better than her. You proved her wrong. Kingsley is a much better match for you. You don't have to be as strong with him. You can actually lean on him a little bit and let him take care of you every once in a while. That's something I think you need."

Harry didn't want to ruin Hermione's euphoric happiness, but he needed to talk to her about what Kingsley told him. "Hermione, have you heard about the widespread homophobia in the British wizarding world."

Hermione shook her head. "There is?"

"Kingsley told me. He wanted me know what I was getting into by choosing to be with him. I think he's sure I'll change my mind about us because of the information."

"Are you surprised? In some ways they're so outdated compared to the muggle world. They don't use technology. They still use quills. I'm not surprised they're outdated when it comes to prejudices as well."

"What do I do?"

"Well, homosexuality isn't illegal, thank you Merlin. You need to decide. Is Kingsley worth the trouble, the hassle you'll have to deal with?

"That's easy. Yeah, he is. It's him I want, and I'm not going to let anyone stand in my way. Not even what I know is going to be a media circus."

"Good for you, Harry. And you know I'm on your side, no matter what."

They hugged.

When Harry pulled away, he said, "I'm going to go tell Kingsley my decision."

He went to Kingsley's home. When he told the man what he decided, Kingsley was still uncertain about whether he wanted to be the reason Harry went through so much.

"Listen to me. I gave up my childhood to take down a megalomaniac that adult wizards and witches couldn't even handle. I deserve to be happy finally, and the only person who will make me happy is you. You don't decide what's best for me. I know what I want. No one is going to stop me from having it, not even you."

Kingsley stared openmouthed as Harry finished his speech before pushing the boy-who-lived down on the couch and ravishing him properly.

While they relaxed afterwards, feeling sticky from their lovemaking, neither bothering to whisper the incantation to clean themselves, Kingsley chuckled contently. "You're quite beautiful when you get all worked up. Pretty irresistible actually."

Harry smiled and kissed Kingsley's firm chest. "I'll remember that the next time I want a good hard fuck.

When the relationship became public knowledge, the reaction was pretty much what they expected. The pure-bloods made it known quite loud what they thought. Ginny Weasley was interviewed by the Prophet. She put a good show, and made it seem as if that was the reason their marriage ended. Everyone conveniently forget she cheated a number of times.

Ron ranted to anyone who'd listen about his ex-best friend being a bloody poof. "I always knew he was a freak," he said loudly at the Leaky Cauldron. When he tried to impose his beliefs on Hermione, she started proceedings for a divorce. When it came down to it for her, Harry deserved her loyalty a lot more than her prat of a husband, soon to be ex-husband.

The half-bloods raised in the wizarding world shared the same views, but the ones raised in the muggle world were more accepting.

Some of the muggle-borns were accepting, but others who were raised a certain way by their parents, shared the homophobia of the British wizarding world, just not to the same extent.

All in all, neither Kingsley nor Harry was ever left alone. Kingsley was even impeached from the Minster of Magic position while Harry was fired from the Aurors.

Kingsley and Harry had been discussing the possibility for a couple of months, and they had come to a decision. With Hermione's blessing and tears, the two of them moved to France and gained asylum. The French wizarding world was a lot more accepting. They had kept up pace with the muggle world, so they welcomed every type of couple.

Kingsley and Harry bought a flat together. Harry was able to work as an Auror, and Kingsley joined him on the force. They wouldn't be partnered together, though. The Head Auror was against partnering couples together. If they happened to be in a fight, it would affect their working relationship and could possibly lead to death. Both understood.

At first Harry had felt guilty. Kingsley had been Minister in the UK and now he was a lowly Auror. Kingsley quickly debased Harry of that notion. "I'm helping to save people. There is absolutely nothing lowly about that."

They had their share of arguments, but they were truly in love with each other, and neither ever looked for a way out of the relationship. France quickly became their home as they made friends with co-workers and neighbors.  

Almost a year after they moved to France, they were discussing the possibility of adopting a child as both wanted to be fathers. That was when Harry heard from Hermione that she was in a new relationship, and it was with Viktor Krum.

Harry shook his head fondly. Viktor was a nice guy and he'd treat Hermione right. At least if he didn't want to feel Harry's wrath.

All in all, everything was falling in place, and Harry couldn't be happier.


End file.
